HUH?
by sanakito
Summary: Bringing my old story back. Chapter 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 are up
1. HUH? The First Half

**HUH!?**

"Um...h-h-h-hi, Ph-ph-phineas..." Isabella rehearsed to herself in the mirror, but unable to even greet him. _'What happened to me? Nothing out of the ordinary happened between yesterday & today...'_

**Flashback: Yesterday**

Isabella walks in the backyard as usual with the Flynn-Fletcher duo under the tree, thinking of the next big thing.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doooin'?"

"We're stuck between making a Ferb statue for Easter Island & going to space & exploring the one moon on Jupiter that may be able to sustain human life: Europa."

"Wow. Both sound geat." She mentioned.

"Ferb even made a flipbook of his head as a talking statue..." Ferb shows Isabella his masterpiece.

"Haha. Awesome."

"Yeah...that's it!" Phineas said. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Ferb's statue?" Isabella said.

"Maybe another day..."

"Europa?" She said, remembering the dilemma.

"No. A giant flipbook!"

"Hey guys!" Baljeet greeted entering with his frenemy.

"So what's goin' on this time?" Buford asked chewing Tuff Gum. _*TUFF GUM!*_

"We're going to create a giant flipbook!" Phineas said.

"Oh really? What's the story behind it?"

"Hmm..." Phineas pondered, until he saw Ferb with his usual stare. "Good idea Ferb! How about us?"

"Huh?" Isabella said, confused.

"We render ourselves in different frames and create the flipbook that way..." Phineas explained. "...but it does seem to be a waste of paper...I know! We'll do it electronically!" And after formulating what's needed, Candace arrives on the scene.

"What are you guys doing!?" Candace asked, determined like usual to bust them.

"We're going to make an electronic flipbook!" Phineas answered enthusiastically. "Care to join us, Candace?"

"No thanks! The only person I want to join with is Mom to bust you!" And with her rant, Candace runs inside looking for the matriarch. After the conclusion of her mom not available, Candace calls her cell.

"What is it now, Candace?" Her mother melancholically asked on her side.

"Mom! They're at it again! You gotta come home! Right now!"

"Seriously, Candace? You have a boyfriend. Stop worrying about your brothers & be with Jeremy..."

"I would, but he's out-of-town..."

"Why don't you call him instead of me?" Her mom said, hoping to end the convo.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Oop! I'm at the front of the line. Gotta go honey." And with that, she hangs up.

Minutes later, the parts for the renderer came...along with a big LED screen. The group put the renderer together within minutes & got into the rectangular prism-like device.

"Ok, guys." Phineas started, "Let's have a scenario."

"How about a hospital?" Baljeet suggested.

"A war," Buford mentioned.

"How about a football game?" Isabella said.

"Yeah! Football game, please," He spoke out loud. the area around them simulated into a football field. They are now in virtual football gear...and sunglasses?

"Why the sunglasses?" Buford asked.

"The renderer will start taking pictures of our every movement...so there'll be a lot of flashes..." Phineas stated.

"Ah, that makes sense," Baljeet said. Then Baljeet noticed a simulated team on the other side of them.

"Ready guys?" Phineas asked. "It won't start until I give the secret keyword...Buford will be the QB,Us 3 guys are gonna defend him & he will pass the ball to our wide receiver, Isabella. All right, break on 3..."

"On 3?" Baljeet asked.

"1,2,3, BREAK!" The other 3 said, sans Ferb of course. Ferb gives his signature thumb up. Everyone gets in position.

"FERB!" Phineas shouted.

Meanwhile, while that was going on, Candace went outside to see their new bustworthy invention.

"Grr..." She races back in to try to reach their mother. After begging her mom to come home right away, Linda gives & says she'll be home in 15 minutes.

After finishing the rendering of their first scenario, they all went outside to watch it on the big screen.

"Awesome!" Isabella said happy to see the results. Candace, racing outside, hears her mother in the driveway. She quickly runs to the car to rush her mom out.

"C'mon, mom! While it's still there," she said, time & time again.

"Let's get this over with..." The former pop star sighs. As the screen went black, a green beam hits the renderer & TV & they suddenly vanish. Candace walks her mother in to, again, see what seems to be nothing but the kids looking at them. Candace runs to where the devices were.

"All right, where is i-" _*crack*_ She hears the sound & looks down at her feet. "I just crushed it, didn't I?" She asked.

"I guess so," Phineas said.

"Ugh! Forget it..." She said, going back in the house.

"You guys want pie?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked.

"Yeah!" They all agreed, heading into the house.


	2. HUH? The Second Half

You guys probably wondered, "Where is the Perry/Doof bit?" Here it is! ^^

Later that day, at night...

Perry is sound asleep when his watch suddenly goes off. He wakes up & pushes the button as he sees his boss on the little screen.

"Agent P, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you from your slumber, but it seems, for the very first time, Doofenshmirtz is attempting to use his new -inator at night...and so we need you to stop him, Agent P."

Perry crawls to the bathroom & jumps into the sink. Getting into Agent mode, he twists the hot & cold knobs to snap out of his daze. Then, opening the medicine cabinet, he leaps into the tube & slides down & out the house, where his aircraft awaited him. He takes off to DEI.

Hopping off his aircraft, Perry lands unto Doof's property & is quickly trapped in a see-through glass container with holes on the top.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof said, in shock to see him. "Really? They make you work this late? Wow. I hope you're getting paid well. Anywho, you know the old saying, 'Evil Never Sleeps'? The reason why I am doing this so late is simple...I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz will become the ruler of the Tri-State Area...with this!" He said, unravelling a cloth to present his latest invention, but...

"The anti-amnesia-inator!" Perry recognizes the -inator. Doof then looks back & notices it too. "Oops. Wrong -inator. That's the shrink-inator...which I accidentally pushed earlier today." He walks over to another cloth-covered device. "Here is the Anti-amnesia-inator!" He unravels that cloth. Perry looked confused. This -inator was a bit different from the usual beam-like -inators he's used to making. It's a giant antenna.

"Like the new design? With this, I will tap into every mind in this city of the things they have forgotten, or any memories gone due to amnesia, they will return, full force!" Perry is shocked to hear that. He quickly gets his hat, changing it into a saw, cuts a hole into the glass.

"By collecting every lost memory of every mind, I can fulfill that memory or remind them of it & they'll all boot my goody-two-shoes brother, Roger, out of office...and put me instead!" Perry once again escapes one of Doof's traps & comes toward him full force with a platykick, but before the foot could make an impact with the mad doctor's face, he pulls out a remote & presses the button.

"Hahaha! You're too late! Ow!" He said, the foot finally making contact. Then, Perry thought of destroying the giant antenna, but when he tried to touch it, he jolted upright.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to mention the electric defense mechanism...so this -inator you won't be destroying. Haha!"

The antenna takes effect on everyone in the Tri-State Area. "You failed this time, hahaha!" Perry looks shocked to realize he's right. Then, Perry thought one last idea. He heads to Doof's bathroom.

"Oh, you have to go? Well go ahead, I guess." Perry goes in and comes out with a bucket of water & splashes it on the antenna. Success! It short-circuits the antenna, thus, thwarting the Dr.'s plans...or so he thought...

"I did mention you were too late, right? All the long forgotten memories of eveery being in the Tri-State Area are mine, all mine! They're all on this screen," Doof said, showing him as the memories flowed on the screen. Then, Perry & Doof both see one quite shocking. "Hey...those kids look familiar...oh yeah! I made that other dimension -inator..." With the remaining water in the bucket, he tosses it onto the machine with the big screen, hoping to do what the water did with the antenna, but...

"Sorry to disappoint you, Perry the Platypus, but this machine is water-proof! Hahaha!" Doof then gets a helmet-looking device. "Now to plug this memory extraction helmet to instantaneously gather all those memories into my mind..." He plugs it in & Perry stares at the screen & noticed a certain scene with two people he has been in contact with for a long time. "Done!" The screen goes black & Doof pulls off the helmet. "I possess all the memories of the forgotten! With this new power, I shall take over! Oh, Perry the Platypus, one more thing..." Perry looks at his nemesis & notices a remote in his hand. "Sayonara!" He presses the button, which springs Perry off of his property & Perry pulls out his parachute. He looks on his watch as MM appears.

"Agent P, this is not good at all...with the anti-amnesia-inator, Doofenshmirtz was able to recover the memories lost when we used the amnesia-inator on not only him, but your family & their friends as well...we need you at HQ immediately. This is a Code Alpha Omega Red, or COAR." Perry does as commanded.

Ooh, what's going to happen?


	3. HUH? Confession Time

6:00am. In the Flynn-Fletcher household...Phineas wakes up one hour earlier than usual, thinking about the dream he just had. 'Or maybe it wasn't a dream?' He thought. 'It felt...real.' He touched his lips. 'Did that really happen?' He got out of bed with his bro still sleeping.

At the Garcia-Shapiro household...Isabella also awakens earlier than usual.  
'Oh my gosh...that...that really happened, right?' She thought to herself. 'I actually...no, it had to have been a dream...but...' She remembered the response. 'I feel so light-headed...' She gets out of her bed and looks out her window to the window directly across her home. She then noticed Phineas looking back & they both quickly turned away in embarrassment. Both kids tried their best to get back to sleep, but to no avail. That "dream" kept playing over & over in their minds.

One hour later, the boys' alarm goes off & Phineaas hits the snooze. Ferb wakes up & looks at his bro.

"Mornin', Ferb." He greeted his brother. Ferb just gives his usual stare. "Me? Oh, nothing..." Phineas spoke. "Just had a strange dream last night..." Looks at Ferb again. "Isabella...she..."

"Kissed you?" Ferb asked.

"Well, yeah." Phineas agreed. "How do you know? It was a dream..."

"No, it wasn't. Isabella really did kiss you. We were all there. We all saw it." He said.

"No wonder it felt real..." He remembered sometime ago looking to Isabella's house to see her looking at him.

"Um...h-h-h-hi, Ph-ph-phineas..." Isabella rehearsed to herself in the mirror, but unable to even greet him. 'What happened to me? Nothing out of the ordinary happened between yesterday & today...'

"What do I do, bro?" Ferb just shrugs. Their door suddenly opens. It's Candace.

"Morning, guys. Overheard your little conversation." She said. "Phineas..."

"What should I do?" Phineas asked her.

"Don't know. You seem to be taken this personally."

"Well, how did you feel when Jeremy first kissed you?" He asked.

"It was...hmm...how should I answer that? It was sudden, but it was great!"

"It felt like it happened so long ago...I don't remember how it felt..." Phineas admitted.

"You guys may need to kiss again then."

"What?" Phineas looks at Ferb's response. He just gave his thumb up. "You, too, Ferb?"

"They say when you kiss that special someone, you feel something...something...wonderful." Candace said, reminiscing back on her first kiss with Jeremy. "Simply amazing..."

"I can't just go to her & kiss her..." He said.

"Phineas...she won't mind. Not. At. All." Candace said, snapping back to reality.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She said.

"Hey, where's...nevermind." Phineas said. "I'm sure he has something to do..."

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna be in your backyard in...3...2...1!" They all look out and there she was. "Right on time. Go on, little bro."

In the backyard...  
'Ok. I'm here...I'll just wait for him to come out. Then...I'll...I'll...oh my gosh! what do I do?' Then she sees her heartthrob sliding the backdoor open. 'Ferb's not with him? (Gasp) when we...'  
Phineas slowly walks to her.  
They are face-to-face.  
"Hi, Ph-ph-ph..." She tried to say.

"Hi..." He sees her body shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yes. Just a little...huh?" She looked down between them & noticed his hands with hers. She looks back up at Phineas.

"Better?" Phineas asked, concerned.

"..." Isabella goes red in her cheeks. Her heart beats faster. 'Oh, Phineas...just touching me drives me crazy...'

"Isabella?" He asked again. "Ur cheeks..." He releases one hand from her hand & touched her cheek. "They're getting so red..." 'That's not helping, Phineas!' She thought to herself, suddenly breathing hard. "Isabella! Is something wrong?"

"I...think...I...need to...lay down..." She spoke, panting. They both sat down under the tree. "(pant)"

"It's not very hot today...what's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"...I'm sorry to make you worry." She said, looking away.

"Isabella...about the..." He started to say.

"Huh?" She saaid, shocked. 'Oh my gosh!'

"When you...kissed me..." He kept going.

"...I like you Phineas." She said shyly.

"I like you, too. We're friends." He said, obliviously.

"Phineas...I...like you a lot..." She said in a low tone, but he could hear her clearly.

"You mean..." He said, finally getting it.

"..." She says nothing.

"Isabella...how did you feel when we kissed?" She looks surprised.

"I'm not sure...it felt like it happened a long time ago..."  
She answered, wondering herself. Suddenly, she feels a pair of hands holding her shoulders. "Ph-ph-phineas?" She looks at him. 'He looks so determined...' She thought. With a slight tilt upward, Isabella closed her eyes as she felt her crush's lips touch hers. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm gonna faint...' She thought, feeling his lips. What felt like forever stopped as he pulled away. "Phineas..."

"Isabella." He spoke.

"Whatcha doooin'?" She said, giggling.

"Kissing you." He answered.

"Well, don't let me stop you." She said with seductive eyes. Then they both went in for another kiss. Then another. And another.


	4. HUH? The Future is at Stake!

Not getting much sleep due to the current situation, Agent P took his hiatus at HQ. Waking up, refreshed, Major Monogram gives him the situation once more.

"Doofenshmirtz holds the forgotten memories of every being in the Tri-State Area, including mine. I wanted to forget about what happened at...The Academy..." He looks up in a daze. After shaking it out, he continues. "He even possess the memories of the Mayor..." He escorts the platypus to a screen. "The mini-camera on your hat collected much from Doof's place, including this. Play it back, Carl." He ordered his intern. Carl puts it on the screen. It's a picture of Roger Doofenshmirtz...stuffing cards in the ballot box? This surprised Agent P. "I, too, was shocked. It seems the Mayor has become the Mayor by cheating his way into office. If Doof discovers this deep secret, & chances are, he already has, this is could mean the end of the Mayor's career! Although Roger Doofenshmirtz has commited a felony, he has done well to keep the Tri-State area in a stable manner. Cameras show Doofenshmirtz going to the Mall." Carl comes to them with a small device. "This, Agent P, is the key to defeating Doof's plan. We have created a portable version of Doof's Amnesia-inator & Carl has programmed it so Doofenshmirtz will forget everything that has happened in the last 40 hours. So far, it has been a little over 12 hours from the time he possessed the memories. We only get one chance at this, Agent P. The future of the entire Tri-State Area rests in your hands now," He said, handing it to him. "Time doesn't stop, Agent P. Get going!" With a salute, Perry gets on his jetpack & flies off to the Googleplex.

Dun-dun-dunn! Perry must save the future! Will Perry be able to do it? 


	5. HUH? HUH?

With their relationship shifting from friendship to boy/girlfriend, Phineas can't think straight.

"I'm not sure what we should do today..." He said.

"Well..." Isabella started, "Since we're...together...we could...go out. IMEANIFYOUDON'TWANTTOTHAT'SFINETOO..."

"Ok! Where to?" He said, smiling.

"R-r-really!?" She said, shocked. "Just the two of us, right? No Ferb? No Perry?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." He answered. 'Yes!' She thought.

"I know! Come with me!" She said getting up, grabbing his hand & racing off. Meanwhile, back in the brothers' room, Ferb just build a mini virtual-reality headpiece & puts it on. He's imagining he's on the beach with the Firesides all in hula skirts & coconut tops serving him coconut juice. "Now this is what I call sevice."

Candace, in her room, is cheering her heart out as she saw the couple leave the backyard. "Yes! Now I don't have to worry about busting the boys for anything..." Then she stops. "Well...I kinda miss it...even though it would end up the same way EVERY time..."

While Candace was in thought, Ferb was on the beach & the new couple went on their date...

***Doofenshmirtz is at the Googleplex!***

Doof is in a clothing store. Perry arrives on the scene.

"Oh, it's you, Perry the Platypus," Doof said, surprised to see him here. "I hope you had a good sleep. No?" Doof suddenly tosses a little ball at Perry, thus putting him to sleep. "I can help with that. Good night." With his choice of clothes to wear for his great upcoming event, he takes the sleeping Platypus & leaves the Mall.

Time has gone by...

Candace was still in her room, bored now that her brothers weren't doing anything significant today. 'Am I really this...bored without my brothers coming up with some crazy concoction? Maybe...I need that kind of attention...With Stacy out of town, Jenny protesting, and even Jeremy is busy at work...I feel so alone.'

Ferb is virtually in England as a tour guide on a double decker bus.

Dr. Doof is on his way to City Hall. 'Finally! The Tri-State Area will be mine!'

'I'm happy he's finally realized how she felt...but now I'm here & not trying to bust them...hmm. Maybe I should've followed them. No telling what those guys could be doing...' She hears a sound at the front door. The young couple returned from their date...but something seems...off. Phineas had Perry in his arms & Isabella looked upset. She walks away from their front door in what looked to be...disappointment? 'What the heck is going on here?' Candace thought.

CLIFF...HANGER! Hanging from a CLIFF! And that's why he's called CLIFF HANGER! XD Ooh. What happened on the date? Who knows? I do! And I'll tell ya! NEXT CHAPTER! ^^/


	6. HUH? The Date

Earlier that day...

Isabella grabs Phineas and races out of the backyard for their first time together...alone. 'I really can't believe this is happening!' Isabella thought as she ventured to the Mall.

"We're here," She said, stopping at the food court.

"All right then. Where should we eat?" He asked.

"Well, Candace's boyfriend works at a concession stand. Let's try there."

"Sounds good." They go over to Jeremy.

"Hey, guys," Jeremy said. "What brings you guys over? Making something awesome, I presume?"

"Not this time," Phineas said.

"We're on a date!" Isabella said happily.

"So you finally told him, huh? I'm happy for you guys." He said.

"Wait, you knew, too?" Phineas said, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knew."

"Wow...I guess with summer always on the brain, I can miss some pretty obvious things...hehe." He said, embarrassed.

"Anywho, how about some corn dogs? On the house. To celebrate this special occasion..."

"Thanks!" Phineas said, happily. They take a seat & watch Jeremy make their corn dogs. Once given to them, they eat and head off to an arcade. However, before they could...Phineas noticed some familiar characters...

"Isabella, look!" He said, pointing to a certain "pharmacist". She looks & is shocked to see... "Dr. Doofenshmirtz...& he has Perry! We gotta save him..."

"Yes, but how?" She asked.

"Hmm...he seems immobile, which isn't like him, so I'm guessing he's been hit with a sleep ray or something. We gotta wake him up..."

"Again, how?" She said.

"Ah, that's right! Teleportation! Gotta call Ferb." He puls out his cell phone & calls Ferb. "Ferb, Perry's been pet-napped! Activate the Perry-tele." The couple watched as seconds later, Perry vanished from the mad scientist's arms.

"Huh? What the-" Doof said, shocked to see he's no longer keeping his nemesis hostage. "Well, no matter." And with that, he leaves to head for City Hall.

Perry reappears in Phineas's arms, still sleep.

"Glad to see you're ok, pal." He pets Perry, completely forgetting something very important. "I think I should take him home."

"Yeah, I understand," she said, disappointed. They made their way back to the house.

Some time later, they arrive at his front door. He opens it and was about to go inside when Isabella spoke.

"Phineas..." She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"...Nothing. I'm just gonna go." She said.

"Oh...ok." He said. She slowly leaves to go across the street to her own home. Candace watched in shock at her expression before she turned around and left. With the goodbyes settled, Phineas closes the door.

Phineas better find some way to cheer Isabella up...or someone else might...oops! Did I say that out loud? :P

Here's a preview of Next Chapter to keep you on your toes ;)

'How could she? I thought she liked me...' Phineas thought. 'Does she like him, too?' 


	7. HUH? Misinterpretation

'How could she? I thought she liked me...' Phineas thought. 'Does she like him, too?'

(Flashback)

Isabella goes across the street to her home & runs in her room, crying in disappointment.

'It's like he doesn't like me as much as I like him,' she thought. 'I mean, is there something wrong with me? No. It's him...he's so oblivious when it comes to girls...but...' She reminisced to earlier that day when they were kissing under the tree.

'Did he feel anything when we kissed? Did he only keep kissing me to try to feel something? No! Stop thinking so much about the kissing!' But she couldn't. Feeling happiness & disappointment, she couldn't sleep.

Phineas couldn't sleep, either. Thinking about how Isabella looked when she left his doorstep. 'Did I do something wrong?' He thought. 'Maybe because we had to get Perry & take him home? No, I'm sure she understood...then again...I gotta make it up to her somehow.' And with that, came an overnight plan. 'I know what I'm doing tomorrow!'

The next day, Isabella gets dressed & goes downstairs & out the door, but that's as far as she went. Still feeling oxymoronic emotions towards her heartthrob, she just sat down on her front step. Baljeet was on his way to the double F's backyard, when he saw Isabella.

"Isabella, are you all right?" He said, walking to her.

"...I don't know." She answered hesitantly.

"I thought you'd be across the street to Phineas & Ferb's place by now..." Just the mention of his name made her smile...and frown. "Did something happen?"

"I'd rather not say." She said, wanting to keep it to herself. Then, her mother opens the front door.

"Isabella? Why are you still here? Why aren't you across the street with your boyfriend?" She said.

"B-b-boyfriend!?" Baljeet said, shocked to hear that word. 'Could that be...' He thought. 'Oh no!'

"Well, I'm off, mi hija. Have fun, ok?" Mother Garcia-Shapiro gets in her car and drives off.

Silence. Baljeet has his head down while Isabella looks at him. "Baljeet, are you o-"

"What did he do?" He asked with a serious tone. Isabella has never heard him speak in such a way before.

"I'd rather not-" She started but then he gets up.

"Fine." He said, starting to walk away.

Meanwhile, Phineas has completed his plan and waited for her to come, but remembering what happened yesterday, he decided to go to her place instead.

Back across the street...

"Wait!" She said, running towards him. "Baljeet, it's...kinda personal...so I-" The sudden action made by her nerdy friend made her eyes bulge out...He was holding her. "Bal...jeet?"

"For him to make you feel this way...it's unforgivable." He said.

"But-" She was about to say when he held her tighter.

"I'd never want to hurt you...EVER." HE continued.

"Baljeet, what are you saying?" She asked, afraid about what will come out of his mouth next.

Then...Isabella looks across the street...

Her heart starts to beat fast...

Her eyes bulging out again...

His eyes bulged out as well...

His mouth agape...

His heart rate slowing down...

He closes the backyard gate slowly.

"Phineas..." She said silently...

To Be Continued...

Whoa! What just happened there? Hehe. ^^

Would you like a sneak peek of the next chapter? Of course you would! Here ya go!  
_

Phineas looks at her...

"Isabella...I don't think-" He started...

She started to cry...'Please don't say that...please.' She thought, not liking what those first three words after her name...  
_

Hehe! Aren't I awesome? :)  
See ya next Chapter!


End file.
